Elle a toujours été là
by MissBotter
Summary: Première année de Ginny. Chambre des secrets... Et si elle n'en revenais pas ? Oneshot !


_Ceci est un One-shot sur Percy qui est toujours à Poudlard lors de la première année de Ginny. Vous vous souvenez, quand elle était dans la chambre des secrets ? Et si elle ne revenais pas ?

* * *

_

Percy Weasley venait de rentrer dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, éffondré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il venait de consoler Fred et George, toujours aussi inséparables, même dans l'horreur du moment. Il n'avais pas sut la protéger... Il se souvenait de ce premier jour de cette année fatale. _Protège-la_ lui avait dit son père... Et il n'avais pas sut, il n'avait pas put... Il les avaient vus rentrer, Ron, Harry, Mr Lochart et Ginny... Morte, toujours un petit sourire sur le visage malgrès sa blancheur. Il avait tout de suite compris... Il avait tout de suite vu... Ron était parti en courant et il ne l'avais plus revu. Harry lui avait simplement dit de partir, que Ron était occupé, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelqu'un vomir... Ron avait été le premier des Weasley que le malheur avait toucher. C'était le dernier des Weasley maintenant. Il le protègerais comme il n'avait pas sut protéger Ginny. Il s'assit à sa table de travail et sortit feuille et plume. Il avait dit à Dumbleodre qu'il devait le leur dire...Mais comment leur annoncer...? S'il le faisait, ce serait officiel, Ginny Weasley serait véritablement morte, tuée par Voldemort... Il allait le payer... mais d'abord...

_Maman... Papa..._

_Vous vous souvenez du jour de la naissance de Ginny ? J'étais venus vous voir et je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Je vous avais dit que je serais un grand frère pour elle, pour la seule fille de cette famille... Vous étiez si heureux, ce jour là. Et depuis, vous l'avez toujours traiter comme un bébé, votre bébé... Seulement elle a grandit. Et elle est entré à Poudlard, tout comme Ron... Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas protéger Ginny... Je vous l'avais promis et je n'ai pas put ! Pardonnez-moi, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dut m'en rendre compte... Vous ne devez certainement pas savoir de quoi je parle... Ginny est morte. Tuée par Voldemort. Elle... Elle n'a pas souffert, elle est morte en se battant, mais je n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas put l'en empêcher, je n'ai pas put l'aider comme je le devais... Elle est morte et je n'étais pas là pour lui dire aurevoir, pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, pour l'aider dans ses derniers moments... Je n'ai jamais été là. Je suis si désolé. L'enterrement aura lieux Dimanche... A Poudlard. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaiter. Vous vous souvenez cet été, quand elle nous parlais de Poudlard ? Elle disais que c'étais sa 2eme maison, qu'elle aimait ce lieu au moins autant que vous et qu'elle voudrais y passer sa vie... Au début, ça vous a choquer, puis vexé, mais vous avez compris, et vous lui avez fait comprendre... Elle est morte dans ce lieux qui lui rappelais tant sa famille, ses encêtres, ses frères, ses amis... Elle est morte heureuse et j'espère que votre chagrin s'apaiseras tout comme elle le voudrais... Elle vous aimais et je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle nous regarde et nous console. Encore une fois, je suis désolé, _

_Percy Weasley._

Il cacheta l'enveloppe avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la lettre était couverte de ses larmes et de son écriture tremblante. En montant à la volière, il ne vit personne, tous sûrement trop occupés à s'amuser... Il n'entendrais plus jamais son rire, si joyeux, il ne verrais plus jamais ses yeux si pétillant et il n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix si réconfortante. Il venait de perdre sa soeur et il devait l'annoncer à ses parents. Plus jamais il ne pourrais se regarder dans la glace. C'était sa faute et c'était elle qui était morte.

* * *

- Je vais maintenant appeler Perçy Weasley, qui as tenu à nous parler aujourd'hui, en honneur de sa soeur défunte...

- Merci. Je suis ici pour parler en l'honneur de Ginny. C'était plus qu'une soeur pour moi, c'était une partie de mon coeur, c'était... mon loisir. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Je vais vous expliquer. Je pense que c'est pareil pour toute les personnes présentes ici. Je suis sûr qu'une fois où vous étiez malheureux, Ginny était là, souriante, joyeuse et drôle, pour vous faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas si grave et que la vie continuez. Je suis sûr que quand vous lui parliez, vous étiez heureux, sans aucun soucis. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Parce qu'elle est morte et que maintenant, elle a besoin de vous. Elle n'étais qu'en première année et quand je vois tout ce monde, que moi même je ne connais pas et qui pourtant, elle, elle a aider, je ne peux qu'en être fier. Fier d'elle, car elle a toujours été là. Et c'est pour ça que nous lui devons de ne pas être triste. De mordre la vie à pleine dent pour lui prouver que nous pensons à elle. Ginny a toujours été là, et elle le seras toujours... merci Ginny.

* * *

_Ca vous a plut ? Alors une pitite rewiew !_


End file.
